A hot swap controller is an integrated circuit on a circuit board to limit inrush current and power to sensitive circuits also on the circuit board when the circuit board is initially inserted into a “live” chassis backplane, or any other “hot” power source. Normally the hot swap controller monitors input voltage and limits inrush current by adjusting gate voltages of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). A hot swap controller on a circuit board that consumes high current and associated power may include multiple MOSFETs to handle a correspondingly large inrush current. Conventional hot swap controllers do not provide sufficient individual control of the MOSFETS to account for significant operational variations between the MOSFETs due to, e.g., manufacturing tolerances, process variations, and the like. As a result, circuit designers are forced to overdesign hot swap controllers to account for worst case operational scenarios, which results in added cost and operational inefficiency.